Harry Potter and the Amulet of Radiance
by Sahithi
Summary: My first online story. Would really appreciate it if you read it and reviewed it. ENJOY!


Harry Potter and the Amulet of Radiance  
  
Chapter 1: Witchcraft and Misery  
  
By: Sahithi  
  
"Another year eh, Harry?" Ron asked as he wheeled his cart toward the train. "I'm glad to go back to Hogwarts. Mum and Dad are so busy doing... you know... The Order.  
  
"Yeah, it's great. Really great," replied Harry. His mind wasn't on Hogwarts but on Sirius. Somehow all the joy in him was sucked out ever since Sirius died. A surge of hatred swelled in his chest as he kept thinking of Bellatrix.  
  
Ron, however, kept talking. "This year will be much better without that... Umbridge woman. This year Quidditch will be back, no O.W.L.S... a disappointment to Hermione no doubt."  
  
"Really, Ron," Hermione said tartly. "I wish you would be more concerned on your O.W.L.S when you got a..."  
  
"I passed, didn't I?" Ron interrupted.  
  
"Will you two stop it and get on the train already?" Harry said.  
  
Ron and Hermione stopped their conversation and pulled their luggage onto the train. The train was particularly crowded, and they had much trouble finding a seat. The only seats left were ones next to Neville, who seemed to be covered more heavily in bandages than usual and emitted a foul odor, which was probably why no one said near him.  
  
"Neville, what happened?" Hermione said as she looked at him as she pinched her nose and tired putting her luggage in the barracks at the same time.  
  
"It was a Bulblock. Grandma told me to mow the lawn, and I accidentally ran over her one of her Bulblock stems. It sprayed me with it's scent and then stung me..."  
  
The train ride would have been relaxing without them having to run to the bathroom every half an hour since the scent of Neville was making their eyes water. When they did arrive at Hogwarts and took the ferry over the river, they ran into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, Potter," he started as soon as he saw Harry. "I see you haven't been killed over the summer. Too bad, it would have really made my day if you were."  
  
"Get out of here," Harry said threateningly. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to see your face around here. It doesn't add much to the decor of Hogwarts."   
  
Before Draco could reply, Hagrid appeared over the first years and beamingly said, "We'll be goin' in soon. Err...excep' the doors ain't openin'. "  
  
McGonagall, who was dwarfed by standing next to Hagrid said, "It's Peeves again. He used a sealing spell on the doors. I would undo it if I had my wand. I absentmindedly left it in the train. " Turning to Hagrid she said, "Look after them while I go get my wand."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione took the opportunity to go to Hagrid, who they hadn't talked to over the summer.   
  
"'ello, there, 'ermione, Ron...'arry," he said quickly as he spotted them coming toward him. "'ow ya bin?"  
  
"Fine, Hagrid," Harry said as they finally got through the crowd. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine. 'xcept I've don't thin'ka baby-sitin' firs' 'ears much," he said as he pointed to the lot behind him. "Ah, 'ere comes Proffesor McGonagall."  
  
McGonagall pushed her way though the crowd and then waved her wand and muttered, "Alohomora." The doors opened and a great view of magnificent candles greeted them.  
  
Dumbledore was in the chief chair as usual, but beside him sat a new teacher...probably the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. As soon as the room was quiet, Dumbledore cleared his throat and said hoarsely, "As one can see, I have succumbed to Traculus. My voice maybe a bit grating for the next few days, and I'm sorry to anyone that can't hear me right now, but I would like to announce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... Millicent Airwin, a former head of the Department of Magical Creatures."  
  
There was polite applause through the hall as Mrs. Airwin spoke in a sonorous voice. "I'm glad to be here."  
  
Seconds after she said that, mounds of food appeared before them. Harry, Hermione, and Ron helped themselves to scoops of food. As usual, Nearly Headless Nick stared at each of them with a look of loathing.   
  
After the dinner was done, Ron and Hermione, the prefects of Gryffindor, said good-bye to Harry and stood up to show everyone the way to Gryffindor's Common Room. ...CONTINUED! 


End file.
